


All Apologies

by trulybetold



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulybetold/pseuds/trulybetold
Summary: After her close call with Cadmus, Kara wants to enjoy a day off. But, her day is interrupted when Lena unexpectedly shows up at her door. Again.





	

Picking through leftovers from the night before, Kara heats her hidden stash of pot stickers in the toaster oven. Surely she wouldn't have let Mon-El eat them all. Until they're ready, she's chewing on some pizza crust browsing her emails when a sharp knock on the door startles her. She flinches and groans. Today's her day off. She's still a little shaken from yesterday's encounter with Cadmus (though she will fervently deny so if Alex asks her. _Again_ ). Today she planned on binging Netflix, snacking on leftovers, and maybe taking a long, hot bath.

  
She uses her x-ray vision to stare through the door. Hopefully it's not important and she can pretend she's not home. But, as she glares through the metal door, a familiar figure is seen fidgeting on the other side. Kara smiles.

It's Lena Luthor.

But then she remembers who Lena's mother is, the crazed woman running Cadmus and she's worried and angry and frightened all over again. But, she bucks up and puts on her classic Kara smile because who knows how much Lena knows? She's so estranged from Lex, Kara wouldn't doubt some estrangement from Lillian as well. 

She opens the door and greets Lena with a soft hello. 

"I'm so sorry, Kara," Lena immediately apologizes, breezing her way past the blonde and letting herself through to the apartment. 

"Lena," Kara says, her eyes crinkling with her ever-widening smile. "You don't have to apologize, you're always welco--" 

"No," Lena holds up a hand. Her brilliant green eyes grow glassy and her hand has a slight tremor. "No, I... I'm sorry about Lillian. About my mother. I didn't know--" she brings her hand to her mouth, covering it and closing her eyes. "I didn't know what she was using L-Corp's technology for. Sh-she owns a quarter of the company." She turns and walks to the window, crossing arms. Her voice is shaky and Kara notices how Lena has yet to make eye contact with her. 

Kara is left dumbfounded. She moves to stand slightly behind Lena and stutters, "Lena, wh-what are yo--" 

"A quarter. She still has influence over some of the departments, those still loyal to Lex. They don't trust me. I should have them fired." She runs a hand through her silky black hair, still rambling as she stares out the window. "I will have them fired. And she's done. I've worked too hard and too long for this. I won't have L-Corp and its technologies fall into another psychotic Luthor plot to destroy the world. I stood by as my brother tried to bring down Superman." She turns and faces Kara, her eyes full of tears and her voice cracking. "And I won't let my mother hurt Supergirl again.” She pauses, her throat tight. “I won't let her hurt you again." Lena extends a hand to rub Kara's arm. "Kara, I'm so sorry. And those words don’t even feel adequate to express my regrets, but if there’s anything, whatever I can do to help stop her--" 

Kara steps back. Her mind is whirling as she tries to piece things together but if Lena's saying this to her, then... oh, no. She lets out an awkward chuckle, "I'll, uhm, let Supergirl know you said that. 'Cause you know, she's the one that was at Cadmus yesterday. I was here. You know, I actually haven't seen her in a while--" 

"Oh, Kara," Lena interrupts, brow furrowed. "I'm not daft. But, your secret is safe with me." 

"Secret? Wha-what?" 

Lena's face flattens and she lets out an unamused chuckle. "Kara, please. Don't treat me like a fool." 

Kara sighs and squeezes her eyes shut. She inhales sharply and sighs heavily. She opens her eyes, Lena's still staring, waiting patiently. And, despite what Alex or J'onn would approve of, she takes off her glasses and sticks them in her pocket. "So, how'd you know?" 

A sly smile works its way onto Lena's lips, "I figured it out after the gala." Her pride fades though and she glances down. "Id only wished I would have known what Lillian was up to when she came to see me that night. Then, I could have intervened. Denied her access to the technology, then maybe she wouldn't have... and you wouldn't have been--" 

"Lena, stop," Kara steps forward, putting her hands on Lena's upper arms. She gives them a light squeeze and a sympathetic smile forms on her lips. "You couldn't have known.” She grows bolder, “I know you, Lena. I trust you." 

"You do?" Lena asks, her lip trembling. 

Kara nods and pulls Lena into a hug. "You're not alone here. I promise." 

Lena sniffles and lets out a small, relieved laugh. She doesn't let go of Kara when she says softly. "I trust you, too." 

They part but remain close. "Even though I lied about being Supergirl?" 

"You had to protect yourself. I understand, more than most people possibly." She dabs at the corners of her eyes with her sweater and sighs with a smile. For the first time since Lena arrived, Kara notices her appearance. She’s not dressed to the nines like she usually is. No, instead she’s wearing a loose sweater with snug black leggings. Her hair is down, washing over her shoulders like thick ink against the creamy color of her sweater and skin. This isn’t the powerful CEO of L-Corp. She’s not the adopted child from a family of alien-hating bigots. She’s Lena. Complex and broken and beautiful. Lena rubs Kara's arms, interrupting Kara’s reverie. She says, attempting to regain composure under Kara’s wandering gaze, "I'm just relieved you're okay. When I heard what happened, I... I thought the worst and I couldn't bear it if--" 

"Hey, hey, I'm fine, Lena." Kara dares to step closer, unyielding in her eye contact. There’s something bubbling beneath Lena’s surface, and as much as Kara wants to see what it is, her instinct to protect outweighs her curiosity. “Seriously, I’m okay.” 

Lena lets out a broken laugh, "I know that. You're just like him, stronger than steel." She retreats to the window again and crosses her arms. "Kara, I don’t have many friends, you know that. The Luthor name has opened so many windows for me, but it’s also closed far too many doors. I intimidate people or strike fear in them. Sometimes, if they’re bold enough, they dare to use me. But, not you. Against all odds, against my family’s history, you’ve let me into your life. You’ve protected me and let me call you a friend.” Lena pauses, her voice shakes almost as much as her fingertips. “You're one of the few people I genuinely care about. And to know how close my mother came to--" 

Lena's quieted when Kara wraps her arms around the brunette's middle. She rests her head on the back of Lena's shoulder and at first it feels intrusive. She's never touched Lena so much since they've met, but now she kind of knows why. Being this close to Lena is like flying through a thunderstorm. Though, much safer. Her heart buzzes and her stomach twists and her fingertips tingle. She feels the slight quake of Lena's tears and she squeezes harder. But when that doesn't stop them, she releases her grip and turns Lena around in her arms. Facing her, Lena's head collapses onto Kara's shoulder. A few silent, pain-filled tears drip onto Kara's clavicle and she's running her strong hands up and down Lena's back. She holds the woman for what feels like decades, letting herself relax into the embrace and she's sighs, oddly content. But, the moment is fleeting because Lena's still crying and apologizing and Kara shouldn't feel so good right now. It’s weird, these conflicting feelings of guilt and joy. Eventually, her selflessness wins and Kara reluctantly separates them again. She’s whispering in every way known to man how all right she is, how all right everything will be. But, Lena's not listening, she's just a mess of sweet, sticky tears and slightly smeared red lips. And her lips, they tremble and her teeth chatter. Kara just wants it to stop. 

And it does, when Kara's lips find Lena's. They freeze, but for only a millisecond because after that Lena’s lips are moving again, but rhythmically and wonderfully against Kara's. And now, she's really touching Lena. Not just their lips, but her fingers wipe away the drying tears and they caress her jawline and fade into that thick, raven hair. And Kara starts to lose herself in this kiss, never-ending but happening too fast all at once. And now it's Lena who separates them and Kara who's apologizing incessantly.   
But this time, all apologies are muted when Lena captures Kara's lips again. The next time they break apart, no one is saying sorry. It's just bashful grins and sparkling eyes. 

"I've wanted to do that since we met," Lena admits, wiping a lipstick smear from the corner of Kara's lip. 

Kara blushes and asks self-consciously, "we as in you and me or you and Supergirl?" It feels stupid to ask, but the answer makes Kara nervous. 

Lena runs her fingers through those soft, blonde curls and sighs peacefully. "I like Supergirl, she's wonderful. But, I didn't fall for her charm, I fell for yours. To me, you'll always be Kara Danvers first, reporter extraordinaire." 

Kara doesn't waste another second without Lena's lips on hers. And though when her sister and the DEO find out, she'll probably be in a crapload of trouble, Kara can’t find one single reason to say sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first attempt at writing for Supergirl. I really like the dynamic between Lena and Kara and could go on for days about them. This will probably be a two-shot, I've got another part I'm finishing up. Hopefully to post later next week.


End file.
